The present invention provides a speed control system that may be used, for example, in place of the speed control system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0011696, which was published on Jan. 20, 2005, and subsequently issued on Jun. 13, 2006 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,059,434.